


Day Three: Penguin "James Penguin"

by Bloodytears87



Series: 25 Days of One Piece Christmas [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Christmas Music, Gen, Law is amused, Penguin being silly, james penguin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodytears87/pseuds/Bloodytears87
Summary: Heart Pirates being silly





	Day Three: Penguin "James Penguin"

Day 3: Penguin - Prompt: “James Penguin”

Law was trying to concentrate on his paperwork, he really was however that Christmas music blaring though the submarine made it impossible to concentrate on anything. Sighing he soon gave up, deciding to go find the source of the disturbance instead. It didn’t take long for him to spot Sachi and Bepo hiding behind a door as they peeked inside. By the way they were shaking it was clear the two were trying not to snicker at whatever they were seeing.

Once he was closer and actually playing attention, the Heart captain could tell it was a Christmas song playing though the Polar Tang. By the lyrics, Law was sure he knew exactly he who he was going to find. Silently he pushed past his crewmates and shoved the door open.

_He's Penguin, James Penguin. That dapper little guy. Like a well dressed duck in a three piece tux. He's Santa's secret spy._

Penguin was dancing around to the music, clearly decorating a tiny little Christmas tree. If memory served him right his first mates home island celebrated this type of thing each year. Law never too part in such festivities but he never begrudged them to his crew either so he was rather amused over the sight before him.

“My my, Penguin I didn’t know you were spying for Santa,” the surgeon said aloud, a smirk playing on his lips as he got his second req’s attention.

Penguin startled, tripping over a string of lights and falling over onto his back side. A light blush tinted his checks at being caught.

“I… uh… this isn’t what it looks like?” Penguin stammered to find an excuse for his behavior.

“I’m sure it’s not. However next time you’re not doing what it looks like could you please keep the volume down?” Law asked, eyebrow raised in disbelief.

“Ah.. Yes right, sorry captain,” Penguin nodded, blush intensifying from embarrassment.

Nodding Law turned to leave the room, Sachi and Bepo were still outside the door, looking a mix of amused and mortified themselves. “Oh,” he said as a after thought as he looked over his shoulder. “Make sure you tell Santa I’ve been good this year, Pen.”

“Y-yes captain!” 


End file.
